


Love Me Instead

by DumplingJendukie97



Series: Jenlisa [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingJendukie97/pseuds/DumplingJendukie97
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Jenlisa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Love Me Instead

"Kookie--please. Don't do this! " I pleaded while crying.

He just looks at me for a second then shook his head.

"Y-You said you love me? W-Why are you hurting me?" He never hurt me physically but I hoped it was just that. Than hurting me like this.

In the past, if we're fighting he couldn't resist me when I would start to cry. My tears is his weakness and now even if I cry my eyes out he will just look at me for a second then look away after.

"What's wrong? At least tell me!" I said with a hint of anger but sadness was more present.

We were in the darkest part of the bar where I came for him, he pulled me away because I was so close to making a scene in front of his friends. I didn't see him flirt or with someone but when I saw him a while ago--laughing looking as if he doesn't have any problem. He's having fun while we're not okay and it hurts!

It hurts seeing him happy but not with me.

"L-let's break up," he said like it's nothing.

Like the words he used were just normal words. 'Those three years that we've been together he finished them with three words! How dare him!

I try to kiss him to make him remember that he still loves me and he just said it out of anger!

"P-Please, let's not make this harder for the both of us... I don't lo-"

I kiss him.

He pushed me away "LISA! STOP!" he said angrily...

"I FELL OUT OF LOVE! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE, SORRY BUT P-PLEASE! STOP BOTHERING ME." he said and walk out.

Just like t-that? He fell out of love? Why? How?

There was no point for me to stay in that place so I left. I went to the place where I can cry my heart out... a place that no one would judge me.

\--

Secret Garden

No sound could be heard but the wind howling and dried up leaves that I've stepped on. I went towards the swing where I used to play as a kid.

The time where... only playing was the only problem. Times where my playmates would gang up on me when we play tag.

But now I regret it. Because even though I have matured and think... chasing is still what I play and do. It's exhausting because I'm always 'It'.

It was always me who kept chasing and finding, but once I get tired. I would stop for a short while and rest and continue.

"I always ended up with a wrong guy," I whispered in the air as I let my tears cascade down one at a time.

"Here. I don't like seeing you cry. Wipe your fvcking tears and eat this." a handkerchief was in my face.

Even if I don't look I knew who's voice it was. Base on how deep and cold the tone is. I know it's her.

She's only just one of those kids who bullied me when we were kids!

"Stop staring and wipe your tears," she said cooly.

I took the handkerchief and saw the girl standing in front of me because I was sitting on the swing I had to look up and saw my frenemy. Her head was leaned on the tree but you could see her eyebrows furrowing. And on her right hand, she was holding a strawberry ice cream. 

"T-Thank you-" I said and took the ice cream.

"No 'thank you's' You need to pay for that," she said with her usual emotionless face.

"H-huh? No need. I'm not reall-"

"Don't cry again and you're already paid," she said without looking at me again. "There's nothing wrong with crying. But if you do it over and over again for the same damn reason... it's not healthy anymore."

I just stared at her dumbfounded and my eyes widen with shock as she leaned down abruptly and our eyes met. She looked at me intently with her cat-like eyes. I gulped and she just chuckled lowly at my reaction.

"Your time is limited, so don't waste it crying for someone that doesn't deserve you, Baby." She whispered huskily as she caressed my cheek, staring at me intently.

She looked at me straight in my eyes and muttered, "Love me instead."


End file.
